


Haunted

by Burningchaos



Series: Separation Series [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-10
Updated: 2005-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos





	Haunted

_Suffocating and panting Rodney looked around his ‘cell’, that was too nice of a word for it for this place though. The darkness was heavy and thick, it surrounded him like a blanket. He could feel the panic rising in him, the desperation from being trapped and alone. He couldn’t help but shiver. The damp rock walls left no illusions about escaping, even if he had the skills to do so. John would come he had too. Rodney looked up as he saw a faint light, so dim it was almost nonexistent, bounce and bobble as it came closer. Long white fingers clutched the ‘not’ candle. Gasping as the face became visible he was sure this was hell. He just hadn’t had to die to get there._

Rodney arched off the bed screaming, sweat pouring off his terror covered face. John rushed to him, “Shhh, it’s alright, I am here. Your home Rodney, your home.” John whispered as stroked the trembling arms and back while waiting for his lover to calm down.

John felt helpless; this was an everyday occurrence, granted it had only been a week but he was desperate to do more. He hated seeing Rodney in so much pain, being crushed under the weight of his fears. John felt Rodney draw in a slow ragged breath. The sobs shook and ravaged his body. John had no weapons to fight this. He couldn’t defeat what was consuming Rodney. Suddenly it was over as quickly as it had begun. Rodney was sagging against him whimpering softly, clutching at John’s arms as it is were the only lifeline he had.

Climbing onto the bed and pulling his lover against him John begin to rock him back and forth. He nuzzled Rodney’s neck and felt him relaxing as he drifted back into a deeper sleep. Sliding so they were laying down John sighed. Rodney was asleep, he never woke up during these episodes and he wouldn’t remember it when he woke. Closing his eyes John prayed for sleep. He knew it was useless right now, though, because he was sure in another two hours this would start all over again.


End file.
